Krótka historia Cesarstwa, t. 3 (Morrowind)
Krótka Historia Cesarstwa – księgozbiór opisujący pokrótce historię Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Napisany został przez nadwornego historyka cesarza Stronacha k'Thojja III. Treść Krótka historia Cesarstwa Tom trzeci Stronach k'Thojj III Historyk cesarski Pierwszy tom niniejszego opracowania opisywał pokrótce historię pierwszych sześciu władców Cesarstwa, od Tibera I do Kintyry II, drugi zaś Wojnę o Czerwony Diament i sześciu władców, którzy rządzili od jej wybuchu - od Uriela III do Cassyndra I. Tom drugi kończy się wraz z objęciem tronu przez przyrodniego brata tego ostatniego, Uriela IV. Ważne jest, aby czytelnik pamiętał, że Uriel IV nie pochodził z rodu Septimów - jego matką była mroczna elfka, Katariah I, która objęła tron po śmierci męża - Pelagiusa III Septima, ojcem zaś - jej drugi małżonek, bretoński arystokrata imieniem Gallivere Lariat. Syn Katariah z pierwszego małżeństwa, Cassynder I, rządził najpierw królestwem Wayrest, jednak z powodu złego stanu zdrowia scedował swe obowiązki na przyrodniego brata, a siedem lat później (po objęciu cesarskiego tronu) usynowił go (sam nie miał potomstwa). Po kolejnych trzech latach Uriel ponownie odziedziczył władzę po bracie - tym razem w całym Tamriel. Rządy Uriela IV były długie, ale niełatwe. Mimo tego, że został przyjęty w poczet rodu Septimów zgodnie ze wszelkimi przepisami prawa, członkowie jego Rady nie dali się przekonać i nie uznawali go za potomka krwi Septimów - i to mimo wysokiej pozycji rodu Lariat oraz jego historycznych koligacji z rodziną panującą. Rada wywalczyła sobie wysoką pozycją w czasie rządów najpierw Katariah I a następnie jej syna i teraz nie w smak było jej podporządkowywanie się silnemu 'obcemu' władcy. Uriel IV nigdy nie zdołał zyskać sobie poparcia Rady - ich spory były częste i górą byli prawie zawsze cesarscy doradcy - już od czasów Pelagiusa II rekrutowali się oni spośród najbogatszych rodów Cesarstwa i ich władza była ogromna. Ostatnie zwycięstwo Rady nad Cesarzem miało miejsce już po jego śmierci, kiedy to na tajnym głosowaniu odebrano synowi Uriela IV, Andorakowi, prawo do dziedziczenia tronu i przekazano cesarski diadem Cephorusowi II, osobie o rzekomo bliższych związkach z rodziną Septimów. Miało to miejsce w roku 3E244 i doprowadziło do dziewięcioletnich bojów pomiędzy zwolennikami obu pretendentów, którym kres położył dopiero akt Rady nazwany przez radykalnego mędrca Eraintine'a "ostatecznym potwierdzeniem zatracenia w Cesarstwie ducha wielkiego Tibera" - nadanie Andorakowi we władanie królestwa Shornhelm w Wysokiej Skale. Jego potomkowie rządzą tam po dziś dzień. Cephorus II miał jednak także znacznie poważniejszych wrogów niż Andoraka. Używając słów Eraintine'a, "z mroków nocy powstał mąż jak ona czarny, mroczny i złowrogi" - osobnik każący się nazywać Camorańskim Uzurpatorem, który poprowadził armię Daedr i ożywionych wojowników przeciwko wszystkiemu i wszystkim. Sianie spustoszenia rozpoczął od Puszczy Valen, podbijając kolejne królestwa - mało kto był się w stanie oprzeć jego atakom, a wraz z mijaniem kolejnych krwawych miesięcy roku 3E249 zmniejszały się szeregi tych, którzy byli gotowi choćby spróbować. Cephorus II nie umiał sobie poradzić z sytuacją, zaciągając kolejne kompanie najemników i wysyłając je na wroga tylko po to, aby zostały przez niego przekupione lub wyrżnięte w pień i wskrzeszone. Historia Camorańskiego Uzurpatora zasługuje na osobne opracowanie (dociekliwy czytelnik może się zainteresować pracą Palauxa Illthre'a pt. 'Upadek Uzurpatora'), mówiąc jednak w skrócie do jego końca Cesarstwo nie przysłużyło się w zasadzie w ogóle. Wielkie zwycięstwo sił lokalnych zwiększyło ogólną wrogość wobec niewydolnego imperium. Syn i następca Cephorusa II, Uriel V, ze wszystkich sił starał się zmienić tę opinię o swoim państwie, odwracając uwagę jego mieszkańców od waśni wewnętrznych poprzez liczne kampanie, rozpoczęte w zasadzie w momencie objęcia tronu w roku 3E268. W roku 271 udało mu się podbić Roscreę, w 276 - Cathnoquey, w 279 - Ynesleę i w 284 - Esroniet. W roku 3E288 wprowadził w życie swoje najambitniejsze przedsięwzięcie - inwazję na sąsiedni kontynent, Akavir. Inwazja nie powiodła się - po dwóch latach walk Uriel V poległ na polu bitwy pod Ionith. Mimo to jest on wymieniany wraz z wielkim Tiberem Septimem jako największy wojownik wśród Cesarzy Tamriel. Dzieje ostatnich czterech władców Cesarstwa, poczynając oda młodocianego syna Uriela V, opisuje tom czwarty niniejszego opracowania. de:Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band III en:Brief History of the Empire, Book III es:Breve historia del Imperio, Tercera parte fr:Brève histoire de l'Empire, vol. 3 ru:Краткая история Империи, т. 3 Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki